


Shape of Things to Come

by Skywinder



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cybertron, Gen, Introspection, Omens & Portents, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: Some believe it is the choices we make that shape us and become our future, but some choices are darker than others.  And warnings should be ignored at one's own peril.Set just prior to the ROTF comicTransformers:  Defiance #1.Treat fic for TF Summer Gift Exchange 2017Bayverse with light G1 elements.





	Shape of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



> This is a treat fic, in other words, an extra fill for the TF Summer Gift Exchange as requested by DarkDanc3r. Chose the Pick Your Poison request for this one, and threw in a Seeker from the other request for good measure. Hope you like this one, as it's been a good while since I've attempted a Movieverse fic.
> 
> Theme song for story: [New Divide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0) by Linkin Park

* * *

_“There were hints and intimations of the shape of things to come.”_ ― Dexter Palmer, _The Dream of Perpetual_ _Motion_

* * *

**_Eshems Nebula_ **

"Sir, your orders?"

Commander Starscream turned to look at the mech who had entered, an indigo-colored shuttle frame with the markings of a lower-level commander.  He turned his gaze back towards the outside of the cruiser the Cybertronian Ruling Council had allowed their Defense Force.  Nothing to be seen, but their had been reports of unknown ships in this sector, too close for comfort for the planetary leadership...

Without looking back at his subordinate, he replied, "Take your squad and do a cursory patrol, Stormshatter.  Inform me at once if any unrecognizable ships appear on your sensors, but do not engage unless they force the issue."  Like slag would he give the Senate any cause to censure him for firing the first shots...

"Yes, sir!" Stormshatter replied with a salute and turned away.

Starscream barely paid him any attention as the other mech walked off, lost in his own thoughts.

 _Primus, what a waste of time_ , he thought.

Less than a quarter-orn ago, they arrived in the area after receiving orders from Planetary Commander Megatron, one of the two adopted Creations of Sentinel Prime.  As he'd relayed them, they were to determine what the mysterious ships that had been sighted around this nebula were.  And if the race that commanded them were friend or foe.

So far, nothing was to be seen, and while that usually didn't mean there was _nothing_ there, it was just as possible that the ships had moved on before they'd arrived.

In truth, Starscream hoped they had left and that this mission could be completed soon.  He was none too pleased to have been assigned here, having hoped to have been a part of the team who had been assigned as protection to the excavation team who discovered some old ruins near Simfur.  While a voice in the back of Starscream's head murmured that it would be little better than the usual patrol runs that turned up nothing, he did his best to squelch it, feeling that even poking around old ruins for ancient artifacts was still far and away more interesting than the constant patrols they were sent on that more often than not came up with nothing.

Cybertron was at peace, and was likely to remain so for eons to come, as far as Starscream was concerned.  There was no reason to send them out so constantly on wild-ghost chases.  No race had dared attack them in all of Cybertron's recorded history.

 _A waste of resources_ , Starscream thought bitterly.

Of course, Sentinel Prime and his Council wouldn't see it that way, he knew.  If there were no losses of mechs or ships, it was deemed a successful run.

_I should have listened to Skyfire when he offered to sponsor me for the Academy of Science.  It couldn't have been worse than this._

The bronze colored Seeker frowned as this thought came to mind.  He hadn't thought of his old friend in a number of vorns, not since that last time he'd seen him, shortly before that last expedition he went on...

 _Trust him to come to mind now_ , he thought with a shake of his head.

They had both come from the All-Spark at roughly the same time, and both had been originally slated to be military-based mechs.  However, Starscream had always had an interest in the sciences, even knowing the path that had been chosen for him.  Skyfire had also shown interest in such things and the two devoured any datapads regarding past scientific discoveries and experiments they could get their hands on.  About twenty vorns after they'd been framed, one of Skyfire's commanders had discovered said interest and feeling he would be better placed elsewhere, recommended to the Planetary Council he be moved into the Academy of Sciences in Iacon.

Starscream had been glad for his friend, he truly had, but he'd also resented the shuttle's good fortune at the time, feeling he should have been allowed to go as well, given he'd displayed strong interest also, and it wasn't unknown for a military frame to be allowed into another field if it could be shown they had no strong ability or skill in the martial field.

Unfortunately for Starscream's dream, he had both, and the Council was unlikely to let him in, no matter how hard he argued.  And he had tried.

 _But no...I was needed here, they said...My skills were needed more to protect Cybertron_ , _they said..._ His hands clenched briefly into fists as the memories replayed.  _Oh, yes.  They were definitely needed to protect it from non-existent threats._

He'd been forced to turn down Skyfire's offer because of his commander's refusal to release him.  It had hurt the other mech, and he'd told Starscream at the time he was wasting his ability there, something the Seeker didn't disagree with, but there was little either could do about it.

Perhaps in a way, he mused, he'd gotten the better of the deal, given that Skyfire had eventually disappeared on a mission to a distant galaxy...Referred to as Galaxy C-29D479, he believed.  Nothing of his ultimate fate had ever been determined, as far as the Seeker knew.

He shrugged and shook his head.  No point in thinking about it now, he supposed.  As much as he might wish for something more than what he had now, he had to deal with the current situation as it stood.

But that didn't mean he had to like it...

Starscream was roused from his thoughts by the sound of a console beep.  Turning to the mech on duty he stated coolly, "Report."

"Sir, Stormshatter is reporting ships of unknown origin on approach," the comms. mech reported nervously.

A cool smile crossed Starscream's features.  Perhaps this wasn't a waste of time after all.

Facing the bridge window, he announced, "Inform Stormshatter I will be joining he and his squad.  And send for Thundercracker and Skywarp to meet me in the hangar, along with Jetstorm and the Rainmaker squad."

"Yes, Sir!" the comm. mech replied as he turned to relay Starscream's messages.

Starscream paid the other mech no mind as he turned and strode off the bridge.

He had aliens to deal with.

_And I'll prove to the Council my worth at last._

_Soon, they'll all see what they've thrown away..._

_Very soon._

* * *

 

**_ Simfur, Cybertron _ **

Deep below ground, a flash of light appears on an inverted obelisk, and for a brief moment, a face appears, it's features old and desiccated.

The face grins as it hears noises approach its location, then fades away with a dark chuckle.

_Soon now..._

_Very soon..._

 


End file.
